Walk of Eternity
by Tenka no Miko
Summary: SessKag Kagome is a budding priestess at the shrine she lives at. But fate has plans for her. When the audition as the lead singer in a movie arouses, can she refuse?


A young girl with raven hair sat on the couch, slowly strumming her guitar. She played the notes out perfectly, but did not sing. The sweet melody drifted through the house, carrying precise dedication in every strum. She loved the guitar. It was the only thing that kept her life going. She smiled and continued playing the calming melody, listening as her mother rushed around the kitchen, trying to get the dining room ready for the dinner that night.

"Kagome! Come help me set the table, please!" Her mom called, peeking her head from around the corner. Thanksgiving was upon them, and the whole house was in a tizzy. Kagome nodded, set her guitar down on the couch, and rushed into the dining room to help.

Kagome sat at the table, annoyance coming accross her face quite clearly. Her head fell and hit the table with a 'thud' and she sighed.

"Kagome, remove your head from the table!" Her grandmother snapped, and she quickly sat up straight. "Why, whenever your father would do that, he would get whipped! No mercy! And he would do it all the time. I swanny, I think he liked the pain! Maybe that's why he went off to war..." her grandmother rambled on, then got thoughtful. Suddenly, she stood on her chair, then put one foot on the table and began waving around her spoon, screaming, "That little brat of a son! He will pay for going off to war and leaving you children here! I swear, by Kami himself, that he will PAY!" she screamed over and over again, rewording it differently each time. Each variation contained an individually profane word, forcing Kagome's mother to run over and clasp her hands around Souta's ears.

"Sae, SIT DOWN!" Kagome's grandpa roared, and she sighed. Kagome's family was like this... but she loved it. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

Higurashi Kagome, 16 years old. Future priestess of her shrine. Yes, the shrine she lived at, actually. Sunset Shrine, a historical figure representing the most ancient version of Tokyo. She loved it. She loved the clean smell, she loved the purity of it, she loved every last thing about the shrine. But her destiney has more twists than becoming a shrine maiden. For that next morning...

"Kagome! You've got a phone call!" came her mother's voice ringing through the house. She stirred in her bed, but didn't move. "HIGURASHI KAGOME! ANSWER THIS PHONE!" her mother screamed, and Kagome jumped out of bed, landing on the floor with a huge 'thud'. Her hand fumbled on the nightstand for the phone, knocking stuff off with every swipe of her hand. A picture fell on Kagome's head, and she rubbed the top of her head while still fumbling groggily for the phone on her bedside table. Flesh met plastic and she picked it up, bringing the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, yawning as she awaited a response. A squeal came from the other line and she held the phone out from her ear.

"KAGOME! Are you awake!" came the excited voice of her best friend, Sango. She brought the reciever back to her ear and sighed.

"Now I am. What do you want?" she asked. Sango kept squealing and Kagome could hear her jumping up and down on the other side of the phone.

"OMG, they are auditioning parts for the lead singer in a new movie coming out! It's a movie from Paramount Films! IT'S GONNA BE BIG!" she squealed out. This got Kagome's attention.

"What! When's the audition!" she asked excitedly. Papers were moved on Sango's side of the phone, and Sango took a deep breath before continuing.

"Theauditionisgoingtobetodayateleveno'clock!" she said in one big breath. Kagome shook her head.

"What?" she asked. Sango slowed down her speed.

"The audition is going to be today at eleven o'clock!" she repeated, slower this time. Kagome's eyes widened as she fumbled around for the clock. She found it and saw that the time read 10:30.

"Why did you wait this long!" Kagome screamed at Sango before getting up, but tripping over her mass of sheets. She grumbled in pain, but quickly got up and continued on her way to the closet, trying to find something suitible for the audition. She found a pair of Route 66 flared jeans and a dark green V-neck T-shirt. She pulled them on as quickly as she could while Sango rambled on about the song that she was going to sing. Kagome put down the phone and ran the brush through her hair while she could hear Sango still rambling on about the audition. She pulled it into a hasty ponytail before picking up the reciever and telling Sango she had to be there in 5 minutes. No more, no less. Sango hastily agreed, and they both hung up the phone. Kagome flew down the stairs and quickly tied her tennis shoes before grabbing her guitar and its case and running out the door.

---

When Sango and Kagome arrived, the place was _packed._ Men and women alike milled around, talking about songs and notes and other unimportant music junk. The two girls carried their guitars through the lot towards a loooong line... One that seemed to provoke the fact that it was probably the audition line.

"Okay, now that we know this stuff... Where's the sign up papers!" Kagome asked Sango angrily. Sango fumbled around in her bag and pulled out two rumpled papers and handed one to Kagome.

"Here ya go." she responded with a smile. Kagome looked at the paper... and saw that every blank was filled out.

"God-damned stalker." Kagome muttered and headed to the long line, set down her guitar case, and sat on it for the next 5 hours.

---

Finally, the guy called next... And it was Sango's turn. Kagome sighed, picked up her guitar case, and stood for the next 5 minutes waiting for Sango to come out. When the guy finally came back, he ushered her in, and she obliged, following him to the room of judges. Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the just who the judge's were...

_A/N- I'm sho evil. And freezing my ass off! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Reviews will make me update faster! (hint hint) REVIEW!_


End file.
